1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floor cleaners and more particularly pertains to a new floor cleaner with vacuum dryer for cleaning and drying a floor to prevent slip and fall accidents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floor cleaners is known in the prior art. More specifically, floor cleaners heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art floor cleaners include U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,756; U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,057; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 298,479; U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,257; U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,818; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,396.
In these respects, the floor cleaner with vacuum dryer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning and drying a floor to prevent slip and fall accidents.